Right Girl
by bellarks
Summary: Oh, Deus, eu fiz a coisa errada com a garota certa. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Olááááááá linda(o)s do meu coraçãoooooooooooooo**_  
 _ **Eu sei que deveria estar atualizando cops ou smec mas as ideias pras fic vem de um jeito que eu preciso escrever. E como sou agoniada, já posto tudo de vez aqui kslvjlek~e**_

 _ **A fic é baseada na música Right Girl, da banda The Maine (aproveitando que eles tão no BR e sofrendo pq não fui no show), tentem encaixar a letra nos acontecimentos e me falem nos comentários! beijocas**_

* * *

A cada gole, ele sentia menos e menos a sensação de queimação descendo por sua garganta. O uísque que antes o fazia fazer caretas a cada sorvo parecia água ao entrar em seu sistema. O bar anteriormente vazio começava a encher aos poucos, e o a cidade parecia estar em seu ápice, com suas buzinas e músicas de outdoor, saltos altos e conversas animadas.

E ele se sentia, literalmente, uma merda.

Talvez ele devesse ter ouvido Sirius, talvez ele devesse ter ouvido Remus. Até Peter, pelo amor de Deus, tinha o avisado! Mas não, James tinha que ter sido estúpido ao cair mais uma vez na história idiota de Maya, e agora lá estava ele, num bar longe de casa, sem carona, bebendo suas mágoas.

Com o corpo dormente e os olhos levemente desfocados, ele observou Tom servir uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e sorrir simpático. Ele gostava de Tom, sempre um velhinho muito educado e sorridente com os clientes. Porém, com James era diferente. James não era um cliente comum, ele era mais... família.

"Acho que é o suficiente por hoje, garoto." Disse Tom, o enviando um olhar de repreensão. Ele limpou o último

copo que precisava e o colocou na bancada, encarando James com aqueles olhos sábios.

"Eu estou bem, Tom." Respondeu o moreno, cansado. "Só... Esgotado."

"Bem, se continuar assim, você vai esgotar tanto meu estoque de uísque quanto minha paciência. Sabe que seu pai não aprovaria isso, garoto."

James suspirou, tentando olhar para todo canto menos para Tom, e pegou a ruiva observando a conversa com interesse. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desafiador, como se dissesse "Perdeu algo por aqui?".

"Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o quanto eu não ligava para a aprovação dele." Disse ainda olhando para a garota, que corou e desviou o olhar para seu copo. Até que ela era bem bonita, embora arrumada demais para o gosto de James.

"Se esse é o caso, sirva-se. Só ligue para um dos garotos vir te buscar. Você está horrível."

"É." O mais novo riu ironicamente. "Eu sei."

Tom voltou ao seu trabalho e James ficou apenas apreciando o restante de sua bebida, sem realmente querer pensar em nada, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro.

"Com licença." Disse a ruiva bonita. "Será que eu posso me sentar ao seu lado?"

Ele observou o vestido que parecia extremamente caro, as jóias delicadas porém brilhantes e deu de ombros. Por que não?

"Claro. Fique à vontade."

Ela colocou a pequena bolsa cintilante em cima da bancada e pediu mais uma bebida.

Parecia ser interessante, essa garota. Estava vestida bem demais para um simples encontro com amigas num bar qualquer, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um ar de... Simplicidade. Parecia um pouco menos intoxicada que ele, o que não era grande coisa.

"Eu... Queria pedir desculpas." Disse ela, o tirando de seus devaneios sobre diamantes e a vez em que Sirius dormiu com uma modelo famosa que no final das contas, era casada com um lutador profissional. "Por parecer que eu estava prestando atenção na sua conversa."

"Parecer?" ele riu. "Acho que você estava, moça."

"Não." Ela sorriu e James notou que seus olhos eram extremamente verdes. "Eu não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Estava prestando atenção em você."

"Oh." Ele se surpreendeu. "Você é uma pessoa bem direta, não?"

"O que... Ah, não!" ela corou. "Não desse jeito, eu... Só achei que você parecia muito abatido. Fiquei curiosa."

Com as mãos se contorcendo no colo e as sobrancelhas levantadas, ela não parecia lá muito bem também.

"Poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você..."

"Evans."

"Evans?" indagou o moreno. "Esse é seu nome?"

Ele esperou a resposta enquanto ela franzia a testa, como se a pergunta a machucasse.

"Mais ou menos." Disse ela, estendendo a mão. "Prazer."

Ele a apertou. "Potter. O prazer é todo meu."

Ambos se encararam, sem nenhum motivo, por alguns segundos, e ele não conseguia superar os olhos incríveis que aquela mulher tinha. Era como se eles o chamassem. Ou podia ser apenas a quantidade indefinida de copos que havia virado falando.

Evans pigarreou. "Então Potter... Quer conversar sobre o que o deixa tão esgotado?"

James encarou o fundo do copo, ponderando se valia ou não a pena contar sua vida para uma estranha extremamente atraente quando tinha tomado uma quantidade considerável de uísque.

"Você disse que não estava prestando atenção na conversa." Falou, passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes. Havia algo nela que o deixava inquieto.

"Eu digo muitas coisas." Retruca a outra, bebericando sua cerveja, e ele ri. "Mas então? Quer conversar?"

O moreno de olhos castanhos desviou o olhar, encarando o balcão. Havia tempos desde que não conversava com ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo com Sirius. Talvez fosse orgulhoso demais para admitir quantas vezes Maya havia pisado nele.

"Tem essa garota... Maya. Nós temos uma "coisa" desde o ensino médio, mas vivemos brigando sempre. Nós somos como um bumerangue, sempre indo e voltando."

"Bela analogia." Riu Evans, e recebeu um olhar de Potter não muito agradável. "Já calei."

Ele sorriu. "Eu sempre gostei dela, de verdade. Mas nunca tivemos algo realmente sério, e demorei muito para pedi-la em namoro. Acho que talvez eu deveria ter visto, deveria ter percebido... Ela é muito mentirosa. Parecia que falava coisas para manipular o que eu sentia e quando eu sentia. Era meio doentio, agora que paro pra pensar."

"Sei bem como se sente. Mas quer dizer que agora vocês terminaram de vez?"

"Pior. Estávamos namorando há dois anos e meio quando descubro que Maya não só estava dormindo com um colega meu de trabalho, como contou mentiras absurdas sobre a mãe estar doente para me arrancar dinheiro."

Evans, ao contrário do que James havia imaginado, não o encarou com pena, mas sim com normalidade. Como se alguém acabasse de contá-la que tinha dez dedos nos pés.

"Isso sim é o que eu chamo de vadia." Suspirou ela, encarando o relógio na parede do estabelecimento. Não pareceu se preocupar com a hora. "Então você terminou com ela e veio afogar os sentimentos em um bar num lugar remoto de Hogsmeade?"

James riu, apesar de tudo. Evans demonstrava ser bem divertida e previa que a noite não seria tão solitária quanto ele imaginava. Ao menos faria uma nova amiga.

"Digamos que esse bar tem um lugar especial no meu coração. Meu pai costumava vir aqui todo fim de semana."

"Costumava?"

"Ele faleceu há três anos."

"Oh." Evans diz. "Sinto muito."

Ele acena e termina sua bebida, acenando para Tom, que enche o copo balançando a cabeça de desgosto, murmurando sob a respiração _"Esse garoto vai acabar se matando um dia desses"._

"Obrigado, Tom." Diz. "Mas então, Evans... Sua vez de me falar sobre seu desastre."

Ela ri sem humor, e termina de uma vez sua cerveja, pedindo logo outra em seguida. Por mais que James tivesse com a visão levemente turva, ainda achava a ruiva demasiadamente linda, e ele se viu encarando seus lábios vermelhos e cheios, enquanto ela passava a língua na área para tirar o resto de bebida.

"Tem esse cara..."

"Quando _não_ tem um cara?" ele a interrompe, e ela o envia um olhar divertido e meio desfocado.

"Nos conhecemos desde a infância. Digamos que nossa família é bem... Próxima. Sempre convivemos um com o outro, e acabamos nos gostando, por hábito, talvez. Nossos pais fazem muito gosto de nos verem juntos, mas eu não sei. Ele é um grande amigo pra mim mas existem coisas que ele diz..."

"Coisas? Tipo "essa roupa te deixa gorda?"?"

Ela ri, colocando uma mecha vermelha de cabelo atrás da orelha, deixando mais fácil para James olhar para suas quase imperceptíveis sardas.

"Não. Evan diz coisas que não combinam comigo, coisas das quais ele sabe que não concordo. Como se ele tentasse mudar quem eu realmente sou, sabe?"

"É." Respondeu ele um tanto irônico. "Deve ser difícil quererem te falar coisas chatas na sua mansão, enquanto você toma um martini e mima seu cachorrinho."

Evans arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpresa e irritada.

"O que isso significa? Acha que sou uma patricinha qualquer que sai para beber num bar, à noite, sozinha, só por que meu papai disse não quando pedi para me emprestar seu cartão de crédito?"

"Uau, moça, eu não disse nada disso." James declarou, levantando as mãos como se se rendesse. "Foi apenas uma brincadeira. É só... a sua roupa chique e tudo mais."

Ela cora, envergonhada, olhando para seus saltos altos demais e os encarando com uma mistura de mágoa e irritação.

"Eu odeio esses sapatos." Disse, e logo começa a tirá-los, para a surpresa de James. "Odeio esse sapato idiota, odeio essa roupa idiota e odeio essas joias idiotas."

Ela arrancava seus brincos e seu colar, jogando-os no chão junto ao seus sapatos, enquanto Potter a encarava estupefato, e ela lutava contra suas lágrimas.

"Ei,ei... Evans!" James segurou sua mão e ela o encarou, e ele jurou que seus olhos estavam ainda mais claros. "Respira fundo. Quer conversar sobre isso? Eu pago a próxima rodada."

Evans respirou fundo e acenou, encarando as mãos dos dois, que ainda se tocavam. James pigarreou, envergonhado, e tirou a mão de cima da dela, bagunçando os cabelos num ato de nervosismo.

"Não quero conversar." Disse ela, virando de vez o copo que Tom havia acabado de colocar. O senhor a encarou surpreso. "Quero esquecer."

"Bom." Disse James, fazendo a mesma coisa que ela. "Nisso nos entendemos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E então- haahahaha- ele jogou o Sirius pela janela!" James exclamou e ele e a garota de cabelos vermelhos gargalharam, recebendo vários olhares incomodados. Havia passado mais de três horas desde a primeira rodada de shots que os dois haviam bebido, e Tom já não deixava uma gota de álcool passar perto dos dois, deixando dois copos com água para eles na bancada.

"Pobre Sirius." Riu Evans, ficando cada vez mais vermelha e com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto dar risada. James nunca havia se divertido tanto numa noite que era fadada ao fracasso. "Me diga que não foi da janela de um apartamento."

"Sim!" Exclamou o moreno, apoiando a testa na bancada e encarando-a de lado. Ele estava tão bêbado que temia levantar e cair com tudo no chão do bar. "E o melhor de tudo isso é que ele não teve uma fratura sequer!"

"Não!" exclamou a ruiva, surpresa e fazendo o mesmo que James, apoiou a cabeça na bancada e o encarou. "Quantos andares?"

"Três." Respondeu o outro, tentando mostrar três dedos, mas acabou mostrando apenas dois. "E ele caiu diretamente na piscina. Até hoje não sabemos se foi sorte, obra divina, ou o movimento do cara foi calculado, só pra assustar o Sirius."

"Bem, ele mereceu por ter ficado com uma mulher casada."

"Ah, ele merece muitas coisas."

Ambos riram e se encararam, a bebida alcoólica em suas veias, e isso causou mais um acesso de riso, o que rendeu mais olhares raivosos e um Tom não muito feliz.

"Certo, para casa. Os dois."

"Mas Toooooooooooom! A noite nem começou!" exclamou James, arrancando risadinhas de Evans.

"Garoto, já passam das quatro da manhã. Chame um táxi, vá para casa e durma. Você também, garota. James te acompanha, é perigoso por aqui."

"Ok, ok. Eu posso estar um pouco bêbado. Mas eu não quero ir pra casa. Estou me divertindo com a Evans, aqui." Disse, passando um braço pelos ombros da garota, que apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e enviou um sorriso bobo e um olhar embriagado.

"Talvez ele esteja certo, Potter. Está tarde. Nós podemos dividir um táxi."

Balançando a cabeça positivamente, James tira o braço dos ombros dela e apoia ambas as mãos na bancada, procurando equilíbrio para levantar e ficar de pé sem se espatifar no chão.

"Olhe só pra você, está mais bêbado que um gambá." Evans diz antes de uma risadinha.

"Olha quem fala, Miss Tequila. Ei, qual o seu nome, Evans?" Ele finalmente coloca os pés no chão e, por algum milagre, apenas balança um pouco e consegue dar alguns passos sem cair ou tropeçar.

"Se eu contar, terei que te matar." Evans, menos pior que o moreno, levanta sem problemas, tão-só cambaleando até chegar na porta do bar, onde se apoia no braço de Potter.

Os dois acenam para Tom e saem porta afora, protegendo-se do frio da madrugada com o calor um do outro, parando na calçada esperando que algum táxi passasse.

"Como chegou até aqui?" perguntou Evans, encostando o nariz no pescoço de James, que se arrepiou involuntariamente. Droga, a pele dela era tão macia.

"Hm... ônibus. E você?"

"O motorista do meu pai. Mr Jarvis é muito legal comigo, sempre me dá cobertura."

Ele dá uma gargalhada.

"Ei, por que está rindo?" pergunta a garota, mas o acompanha.

"Mas é claro que você veio de motorista. Com seus sapatos e vestido de grife... Onde você mora, Evans?"James não soube se era o frio, ou a risada,mas teve a impressão de que ela corou com a pergunta. "Está tudo bem, se não quiser falar."

"Não tem problema." Sussurrou, observando a rua quase deserta, onde por algum motivo nenhum táxi havia passado ainda. "Moro em Godric's Hollow."

Potter assobiou.

"Uau. É linda, gostosa, inteligente, divertida... E rica! Diga-me, Evans, o que fazer para merecer um beijo seu?"

Ela riu, o encarando de lado, corando.

"Como assim merecer?"

"Ah, qual é? Eu sou um ferrado! Fui traído, quase não consigo pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento minúsculo em Diagon Alley e dirijo um carro mais velho que a Inglaterra. É meio difícil chegar aos seus pés." Ele diz, e sente ela se afastar levemente, como se por um segundo estivesse sóbria.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, e James não conseguia entender o que tinha dito de errado. Talvez ela tenha se assustado com as revelações e visto que ele não tinha mesmo chance alguma com ela. Ele estava prestes a falar algo que provavelmente se arrependeria quando passou um táxi na rua, e eles acenaram para o veículo, que parou.

"São duas paradas." Disse Evans com a voz um tanto embriagada quando entraram. "Diagon Alley e Godric's Hollow." O motorista deu a partida e logo o carro estava em movimento.

"Você merece, sabe." Ela fala depois de alguns minutos desconfortáveis. "Um beijo meu."

Potter se surpreende pela declaração e a encara estupefato. Ela estava dizendo apenas por dizer ou era um convite?

"Não me importo se não é rico e que dirige um carro velho, Potter. Você é divertido e bonito, e me fez rir. É o suficiente." A ruiva declara, com palavras enroladas.

James, ao invés de beijar a garota, ficou a encarando com uma expressão tola, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Com o quanto que havia bebido aquela noite, não duvidava que talvez Evans fosse apenas coisa de sua imaginação alcoolizada e fértil. Vendo que ela ria do seu olhar, desatou a rir também, sem saber o motivo real.

"Eu não – hahahaha – acredito – ahahahaha – que você acabou de dizer – hahhahaa – que eu po-posso te b-beijar e eu não fiz nada." Gargalhou o moreno, esbarrando seu ombro no dela que o encarou de perto, ainda rindo.

Evans o fitou de perto, um rindo sob a respiração do outro, os hálitos de cerveja e tequila se misturando no ar morno do carro. Potter foi se aproximando até suas bocas encostarem uma na outra, e então estavam se beijando sem se importar com o motorista que os enviava olhares raivosos através do espelho retrovisor.

Com o táxi indo em direção à Diagon Alley, ambos ofegantes e intoxicados, Evans apenas descolou sua boca da de Potter para dizer ao motorista que haveria apenas uma parada.

* * *

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo**_

 ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CORTA!_**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostadooooo meus amores_**

 ** _COMENTEM! CRITIQUEM! FALEM BESTEIRA!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**She was the last thing that I saw last night before I hit the ground.**_

Quando James Potter acordou, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi uma dor absurda por todo seu corpo, como se um caminhão tivesse passado por ele no mínimo três vezes.

A segunda coisa foi que ele havia dormido no sofá.

A terceira coisa foi o bilhete colado na sua televisão escrito:

" _Obrigada pela noite divertida. Até logo, Potter."_

"Puta que pariu." Murmurou com a voz arranhada. "Evans."

O nome passou milhares de vezes por sua mente, como um eco, e junto dele as imagens da noite anterior. Ele lembrava da quantidade absurda de álcool que havia ingerido, dos avisos de Tom e _principalmente_ da ruiva extremamente atraente com quem havia se divertido mais em uma noite do que havia se divertido com Maya em seus dois anos e meio de relacionamento.

Ele levantou do sofá, lento e tomando as dores de seu corpo, e pegou o bilhete, procurando alguma pista de como encontrar aquela garota misteriosa.

James sabia que seu sobrenome era Evans, ela odiava suas roupas chiques e que o nome do motorista do seu pai era Mr Java... Ou algo assim. Talvez, após um banho quente e três xícaras de café, ele conseguisse usar essas informações para tentar encontrá-la.

Ao invés disso, se surpreendeu ao sair do banheiro e encontrar três caras sentados na sua sala de estar assistindo ao noticiário.

"O que vocês querem?" perguntou miserável, sem ao menos cumprimentar os amigos e se dirigindo para a cozinha a fim de procurar algo para comer. Encontrou algumas torradas e geleia na geladeira, por algum milagre divino. Ele nunca tinha geleia.

"Primeiramente, feche essa boca para falar comigo." Sirius fala sério, apontando para James. "Onde você estava ontem e porque não atendeu seu telefone?"

Remus, acostumado com as atitudes exageradas de Sirius, apenas revirou os olhos. "Relaxa, ele provavelmente encheu a cara no bar do Tom por causa da Maya."

"Ei, o que é esse papel?" exclama Peter, pegando o bilhete e lendo-o em voz alta. " _Obrigada pela noite divertida. Até logo, Potter..._ Por que eu tenho a sensação de essa letra não é da Maya?"

Com a declaração, os três pares de olhos se voltaram para James, que ainda não havia conseguido engolir completamente sua torrada.

"O que?" disse com a boca cheia.

"James." Disse Remus, e o moreno de óculos entendia aquele tom melhor do que ninguém. Significava _se você fez alguma merda, é melhor falar agora._

Ele suspirou e pegou o bilhete da mão de Peter, que o olhou desconfiado, guardando-o no bolso com cuidado para não amassar.

"Maya e eu terminamos." Declarou, mas não viu nenhuma expressão surpresa.

"Vocês terminam toda semana, Prongs." Diz Sirius com tédio. "Qual a novidade?"

"Não. Terminamos de vez. Descobri que ela estava dormindo com o Yaxley. E me arrancou a maior grana falando que era para o tratamento da mãe dela. Agora, o porquê de ela tentar arrancar dinheiro de uma pessoa tão s _em dinheiro_ como eu, não sei."

Os três se encararam, como se pedissem ajuda um para o outro em o que exatamente dizer quando seu melhor amigo faz uma declaração dessas. Mas, ao invés de fazer um discurso inspirador, Sirius diz "Bem, isso é uma merda."

"É." Diz James. "Mas eu não ligo. Conheci uma garota ontem e..."

"Espera." Peter o interrompe. "Você terminou com a Maya e no mesmo dia encontrou uma garota? Que perfume você usa, cara?"

"O do Antônio Banderas, por quê?"

"O que o Peter quer saber" Remus se pronuncia "É como você já se interessou por essa garota se estava bebendo para esquecer a Maya?"

James, cansado, se jogou no sofá e colocou os pés na mesa de centro.

"Eu não estava bebendo para esquecer a Maya. Estava bebendo para esquecer os chifres que ela me deu e o rombo na minha conta bancária. Mas ai eu conheci a Evans."

Esperando que seus amigos não notassem o rubor crescendo por seu pescoço, James pigarreou e coçou a cabeça.

"Hmmmm." Sirius provoca. "Para você ficar todo vermelho assim, essa garota deve ser uma deusa. Fala aí, qual o nome dela?"

"Evans."

"O nome dela é Evans?"

"Não... O sobrenome dela é Evans. Ela não quis me dizer o nome."

"Ela te deu o número dela?"

"Não."

"Email? Facebook? Twitter?"

"Não."

"Snapchat? Viber? Instagram?"

"Não, não e não."

"Você ao menos sabe se ela mora por aqui?"

James pensou, tentando recordar as conversar que tivera com a ruiva.

"Ela falou que morava em Godric's Hollow."

Os outros três assobiaram.

"É um dos bairros mais nobres, cara." Comentou Remus. " Minha prima trabalhou de babá lá uma vez, e disse que não existe carro mais barato do que uma Ferrari por aquelas bandas. Tem certeza de que ela não é uma patricinha mimada?"

Pela maneira com que ela havia falado sobre suas roupas, jogando seus sapatos e joias no chão, e de como ela havia o beijado após dizer que não se importava que ele dirigisse um carro velho, James tinha certeza de que ela não era uma patricinha mimada.

"Ela é diferente, Moony. Vocês precisam conhecer ela! Ela tem um brilho, um carisma... E os olhos! Porra, que olhos são aqueles!"

"Wow, alguém está apaixonado." Sirius fala. "Ao menos a noite valeu a pena, se é que você me entende."

Mesmo sabendo que não havia motivo, James corou.

"Não aconteceu nada." Murmurou, e Sirius o enviou um olhar de _como assim seu burro_. "Não acontece nada, Padfoot, ok? Nós estávamos tão bêbados, só nos beijamos e foi isso. Droga, eu acho que apaguei antes de alguma coisa acontecer!"

"Espera." Sirius exclamou, rindo. "Você o que?"

"Agora que estou me lembrando." James recordou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos. "Eu passei mal e ela cuidou de mim. Nós conversamos um pouco e... Só lembro dela rindo antes de apagar completamente."

Houve um momento de silêncio antes dos outros três caírem na risada.

"Parem de rir, seus idiotas. Não é engraçado."

"Ah, mas isso é hilário!" Remus diz ofegante. "Desculpe, Prongs."

"Você vomitou na frente da garota que você tinha acabado de beijar." Peter declara. "Não tem como ficar melhor."

"Ei! Ninguém disse a palavra vomitar! Eu não vomitei."

"Acreditamos em você, Prongs." Sirius fala divertido. "De verdade."

"Vão à merda."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A polícia deveria estar na porta de sua casa.

Sua mãe deveria estar em prantos, eufórica, enquanto espalhava sinais de "Desaparecida" pela cidade, gritando com todos e os culpando por não ter ficado de olho na sua filha querida logo antes do casamento.

Petúnia deveria estar revirando os olhos em algum canto da casa, enquanto provava seu vestido e tinha certeza de que estava tudo dentro dos conformes para o grande dia, egocêntrica como sempre.

Quanto mais perto de casa, mais ela se sentia apreensiva, e o táxi parecia cada vez menor e mais abafado. Lembrando-se dos beijos que ela e o tal do Potter deram no banco de trás de outro veículo, não pode conter o rubor que crescia em seu rosto. Sinceramente, não sabia que a noite terminaria da maneira que terminou, mas não poderia dizer que estava decepcionada. Mais para... admirada.

O automóvel virou a rua sete de Godric's Hollow, e Lily se surpreendeu ao perceber que não havia nenhuma viatura ou senhora chorando na porta da mansão. Apenas pessoas entrando e saindo com flores, enfeites e comidas. Ela pagou o motorista e, descalça, se preparou para os acontecimentos do dia.

 _Bem_ , ela pensou, _pelo menos Rosie não me viu ainda._

Com todo cuidado para ninguém a reconhecer, passou rápido pelo quintal da frente e, pela lateral, entrou pela cozinha, roubando no caminho alguns petiscos que estavam numa bandeja chique até demais. _Espera, isso é ostra?_

"Ahem." Alguém pigarreou atrás da garota. Com a boca lotada de aperitivos apurados, virou para a dona da reclamação.

"Rofie." diz com a boca cheia. "Com efá?"

"Engula primeiro a comida antes de me dirigir a palavra, senhorita." A loira mais velha a encara com reprovação e leve divertimento. "Quer me explicar onde passou a noite? Sua mãe quase morreu do coração! Sorte a sua que tem amigas como a Alice para encobrir suas aventuras."

Lily termina de comer e sorri amarelo.

"Quem disse que eu não estava com a Alice?"

"Você ainda está com as roupas do ensaio, seu cabelo está um ninho de rato e você cheira à bebida. Onde você estava, Lily? Nem Jarvis soube dizer."

"Por aí." Sorriu a ruiva. "Agora se me dá licença, preciso tomar um banho antes que a Madame me veja."

"Mas-"

"Te amo, Rosie! Até mais tarde!"

E com isso, ela se desviou dos funcionários da cozinha e seguiu para o hall, onde subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Lá, encontrou uma cena inesperada: Petúnia, com todo seu ar elegante, segurando um vestido de noiva, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Tuney? O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto?"

Com a entrada da irmã, a loira parou espantada e revirou os olhos.

"Estão usando meu quarto para as damas de honra se arrumarem. Como se nessa casa não tivesse espaço o suficiente."

"Então você roubou o vestido e veio pro meu quarto? E qual é a de ficar passeando, toda nervosa?"

Petúnia suspirou e sentou na cama de Lily, enquanto a outra fechava a porta e separava uma roupa limpa para vestir.

"Não sei o que fazer com você Lily. Sinceramente, sumir no meio do jantar de ensaio, assim sem mais nem menos?! Evan quase morreu do coração, sabe como ele é dramático. Ficou todo preocupado e veio até falar comigo..."

"O que ele te disse?" Lily perguntou, receosa. Ela não queria mais lidar com Evan, não aguentava nada daquilo. Infelizmente, era um mal que teria que aturar pelo bem da família. Seu pai faria o mesmo.

"Perguntou por que você estava tão distante esses últimos meses. E se você tinha conhecido outra pessoa."

O quarto ficou em silencio por certos segundos, a tensão explicita no ar enquanto Lily era a que começava a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Então?" pergunta Petúnia.

"Então o que?"

"Você conheceu? Outra pessoa, digo."

Lily respira fundo e se joga na cama ao lado da irmã, encarando o tal vestido branco e brilhante, tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão extravagante. Os olhos azuis a fitam intensa e arduamente, como se dissesse _se mentir, vou saber._

"Sim. Mais ou menos. Mas eu o conheci ontem, ele não é o motivo de eu estar ausente e distante e blá blá blá..."

"Ontem?"

"Você já sentiu alguma vez na sua vida que tudo está uma grande bagunça e nada parece certo?"

"Ontem?!"

"Eu estava no bar enchendo a cara quando vejo esse magricela de óculos e cabelo de tempestade e pensei: Ele parece normal. Ele parece _certo._ Justamente o que eu preciso, sabe?"

"Você passou a noite com um cara que conheceu ontem mesmo?! Na véspera do... Lily!"

"O que?!" Exclamou a ruiva. "Não é o que você está pensando, pervertida. Mas que rolaram uns beijos bem quentes..."

Petúnia se levanta da cama, esbaforida, levantando os braços para o alto como se pedisse ajuda á Deus.

"Você, Lily Evans, é uma garota morta! Não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim? Tanto tempo planejando e nos dando bem com os Heidemann pra nada! O que Walter vai pensar?"

Lily para de andar, estupefata.

"Petúnia, isso é uma piada? O que você está fazendo, um jogo comigo? É isso? Depois do que eu acabei de te dizer, você só pensa em si... Como pode ser tão egoísta?!"

"Egoísta? Lily, você tem noção do que essa sua pequena noite de diversão pode nos custar? Papai..."

"Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, Petúnia." Disse a ruiva friamente, a expressão álgida. "Ou se esqueceu de que sou eu quem está fazendo os sacrifícios por aqui?"

Petúnia dá uma risada sarcástica.

"Oh, pobrezinha. Noiva de um homem lindo, rico e de família renomada... Imagino como deve ser."

"Saia do meu quarto!" Lily grita, gesticulando para a porta e surpreendendo a irmã. "E leva essa droga de vestido com você, antes que eu o rasgue e jogue no lixo."

Com raiva estampada em sua face, a loira pega o traje e sai porta afora, não esquecendo de batê-la atrás de si em alto e bom som.

Sentando-se na cama, Lily encara pela janela do quarto grande até demais e fita o movimento no jardim, onde pessoas arrumam flores e organizam todos os detalhes do casamento. Sua mãe, sempre extrapolada em todos os sentidos, gesticula para uma mulher que parece ser a chefe de cozinha, apontando para os canapés e para o céu, como se pedisse a Deus que a ajudasse naquele momento de crise.

Ela realmente não queria decepcionar sua mãe.

Depois de tudo que havia feito pela família, Lily não podia simplesmente deixa-la na mão, ainda mais no dia do casamento da filha. Sendo assim, desconsiderou a demente ideia de sair correndo e nem ao menos comparecer na cerimônia, e foi tomar seu banho na esperança de se acalmar.

Com espuma em seu cabelo e olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás de lentes em sua memória, descartou a fantasia de que, talvez, a água quente pudesse sossegar seu sentimento de puro e completo pânico.


End file.
